Le Coeur
by CatfishSoup
Summary: mmm American starts to develop feelings for England but WHAT! japan comes in?And England starts to get... jealous? America x England some Japan x America :P
1. Chapter 1

Hello! :] well this is err not really my first story i have submitted but it IS my first Hetalia one lol Idk with this i just found it lol

the Main Pairing is AmericaxEngland but i decided to throw some JapanxAmerica in there but sadly he doesn't come out till the 2nd chapter _ but yah.. well try to enjoy it lol

HETALIA BELONGS TO: Hidekaz Himaruya

I make no profit DX lol i was just bored lol

* * *

"Hey! Alfred time for breakfast!" Screamed Arthur for the 7th time

'I wonder if he's ok, he usually comes down by the 5th time.' Thought Arthur walking up the Stairs.

"I … I can't… be… What's Wrong with me?" sighed Alfred placing his head on his hands.

It was the 7th time he had a dream of his Best Friend Arthur.

. Silence.

"What's wrong with you?"… That Voice…

Alfred's eyes glided sideways as he lifted his head. There he stood… His Emerald eyes, & in his cute Green Apron (He said it was manly… but it still had cute little frills in the hems:P)

'ugh how I wish I could kiss those rosy lips and make them mine.. all mine no one elses'

As Corny as that sounded that was what America wanted to do to England

"Ok?" it took him a while to realize Arthur had asked him a question.

"W-what?" Arthur's eyebrows kneaded together in Irritation America knowing England hated to repeat himself.

"I said are you ok? Breakfast is getting cold." Alfred had the most stupid face … "ohh! Yah Breakfast… mmm im not hungry hehe." Smiled America.

'What not hungry?' thought Arthur… ok now he was worrying him. So he walked up to him and placed his hand on his cheek.

Alfred flinched "E-eeh? W-what are you doing Arthur?" he almost would have enjoyed the subtle touch if this wasn't real… and if Arthur wasn't staring at him so intently "Checking if you don't have a fever! I mean, YOU did happen to play in the snow with feliciano yesterday… with nothing on but your 'American' Boxers! Dumbass..." Whispered Arthur the last part, as he was about to check his other Cheek

"Im fine! Seriously! and it was his idea he said if I did it Ludwig would buy me A hamburger! but all he gave me where these kind of weenies! It tasted nothing of my sweet Hamburgers!" Protested America grabbing Arthur's wrist

Silence

"Ok and those weenies they're called Wurst Alfred.." Arthur finally sighed pulling his hand away.

"I don't careeeeee they weren't A hamburger!" Whined Alfred back to Arthur's comment.

'was he always that soft?…' snapped into Alfred's mind as he let Arthur's hand slide from his grip.

As Arthur started to make his way out the door, he Paused and glanced at him.

"Im fine! Because Im Alfred! Im the Hero!" Grinned Alfred throwing a thumbs up towards Arthur. Looking away Arthur knew

"He's not ok… he was kinda warm…i wonder why..."

* * *

well yah thats all i have so far lol i might put chapter 2 up..if i finish :3 but tell me what you think?shud i continue this?and no flames they burn my poor achey brakey coeur lol


	2. Chapter 2

this is chapter 2 of my story XD im thinking of more to write as we speak! lol

HETALIA BELONGS TO: Hidekaz Himaruya

I make no profit DX lol i was just bored lol

* * *

As Arthur stepped out there stood their Butler, a Japanese man Named Kiku.

'What does he want?' he thought

"Is Alfred-san in there ?…" He asked with his charcoal eyes that seemed to pierce you like a knife.

"uhmm yes but-" As Arthur was about to tell him that Alfred was feeling sick and its best to leave him be, He walked right "in?" He could've sworn his green eyes Dilated for a smidge Second.

"Sir" Kiku asked as he closed the door…

"Ah! Kiku! Hi! " smiled Alfred waving happily at the Asian man.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur mumbled focused on what just happened as he made his way down the stairs again.

"Sir… When will you Tell Arthur-san about your feelings?" Kiku asked bluntly, Alfred's Smile faded and he turned his head sideways.

"I Don't know… Never… hehee…" Japan stared blankly into America's eyes Sadness was evident in them. "Sir…" "hehe nee! Well lets not let this moment go sour!" Alfred's happy persona came back so suddenly as he opened his blue eyes "How bout we go to the mall or something nee Kiku?" "Anything you wish sir." Kiku sullenly replied bowing slightly.

"hehe yessss! Wait let me go get my jacket! And Kiku! how many do I have to tell you! You don't have to bowwwww! " Whined Arthur looking through his jackets(1)

In the kitchen Arthur was sitting down sipping tea and munching on a scone (he made which where yah…lets say they were good to HIM)

"That twat… what's gotten into him? Come to think about it he was flustered and all red when I touched him… Maybe he IS getting sick…" whispered Arthur into his tea as he took a sip.

"Come on Kiku" informed Alfred as he tried putting on his pants while walking "uhh sir I don't thi-" " K-KIKU!ACKK!"

America had lost his balance and here he was on top of poor Japan with his pants still undone…

'What the hell was that?' wondered England as he heard a loud thump coming from Upstairs

It took a moment for Alfred to realize he was on top of him in an awkward position "*blush* uhh a-are you ok?"

"yes… are you ok Alfred-san?" Kiku asked back as he tried to get up and help Alfred up with him

"*still blushing * Y-yes in fact if you hadn't been here… I don't know... I would have fell right flat on my face! And then Arthur would have yelled at me for being a klutz,,, " America stated as he felt a bit saddened…

' I heard it come from Alfred's room.' Thought Arthur as he went to go see what had caused that loud thump he heard.

"Its okay Alfred-san… most people don't realize what they have till its gone… and you're a very good catch." Replied Japan cupping America's right cheek

This didn't feel like how Arthur checked Alfred's temperature this morning… no this felt… almost full of love.

'why can't Arthur touch me like this?…' mainly thought Alfred as he looked into Kiku's charcoal eyes. They were peaceful

"What the Hell is going on here!"

As fast as America heard England's voice he got out of Japan's touch, but he had clearly forgot he had his pants still undone and ended up falling backwards

"Alfred!" "Alfred-san!" both Japan and England yelled out to the blond in unison

"ouuuuchhh!" cried The fallen blond as he hit impact

"Are you okay?" asked worriedly the other blond as he went to the poor blonds side with the Black haired man next to him

That voice… The fallen blond's eyes shot open as he stared at the other blond.

"I-im fine!" he hastily said trying to get up, not even bothering to make eye contact with Arthur

"C-come on kiku. "

"Where are you two going?" Arthur asked sending a Glare towards Kiku

"Me and Alfred-san were going to go to the Mall sir." Before Arthur could reply Alfred beat him to it.

"Y-yah! So we have to go see you later Arthur!" The usually loud blond Responded as he grabbed kiku's arm and practically yanked him out of the room

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" yelled out Arthur as he heard the front door close.

"kuku mon chéri" .

* * *

haha yah idk Is it me or is this story messing with poor arthur lol AND YUP did you notice sum AMERICA X JAPAN? lol :)

(1) idk i just would imagine he would have the same jacket but one for each month XD i wud FEB,MARCH,APRIL ahh heres MAY :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Kuku mon chéri "

That voice!... Arthur tensed as he heard that laugh, praying 'oh please don't let it be that cheese eating, crepe making, son of a-

"Francis… ""Mon amour~" replied the France while winking at England with a floating heart

His eye twitched "What are you doing here!"

Francis opened his mouth "Wait how did you even get in here!" England barked out to the French man that was about to answer him.

"Kuku, Amour how can I explain myself to you when you keep cutting me off, you see I happen to be walking around when I heard" France's eyes lit up "Your voice~ so I decided to stal- Talk to you~ kuku "

England could only stare at France as he was at his feet

"Francis… WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU! I DON'T LIKE MEN!" France's eyes became full of tears "And even if I did don't you think I would rather like trimmer guys?" Arthur Threw a glare at Francis

"I can shave! Mon amour!" Francis got up bringing an electric shaver out of nowhere

Arthur's eye twitched some more

"No! Don't you get it! I like Woman! You idiot!"

"Then why do you like Alfred! & not moi!" Shouted France back at England. "W-what gave you that Idea!" Arthur's eyes widened as he felt his face heat up.

"Hmph don't think im stupid Mon Fleur! I see the way you look at him, take care of..of that Idiota, when he gets sick of Eating all those Hamburgers & Shakes!" France Spat put jealousy Clearly in his eyes

Silence

"WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE CARE ME OF ME LIKE THAT WHEN I GET A TUMMY ACHE OF DRINKING ALL THAT WINEEEEEEEEEEEEE AMOUR!" France's eyes Became full of water

'I don't take care of that dumbass THAT much!' Thought Arthur "Wait… come to think about it! One time I bought A bag of trail mix and he told me he hated the peanuts! I ended up wasting my whole day picking out the peanuts!"

It took England awhile to register what he said into his head

Click

"Oh my God!" Arthur's face got as red as one of feliciano's tomatoes

With Japan and America

'ugh! I was such a douche to my Arthur… Wait did I just say' "my Arthur?" Blurted out America .

Upon hearing this Kiku couldn't help but laugh, "Hai si-Alfred he is yours" Alfred couldn't help but blush at what kiku said

'Kiku sure does have a sweet laugh' smiled Alfred to him self watching the young asian man laugh

"ne? do I have something on my face Alfred?" wondered the asian man solemnly..

"! Uhh no Kiku.. sorry" Alfred turned his face sideways trying to hide his blush. 'oh great this is going to be a long date.. I MEAN! Friendship hanging out thingie!.. yah that makes sense..'

" hehe thingie " Kiku just pretended to not here America.. 'sigh Alfred san is sure acting weird lately.. and what's a thingie.?'


End file.
